El príncipe de la mirada triste
by Lolerfreezer
Summary: Loki siempre se sintió inferior a Thor,pero a pesar de todo, lo quería con toda su alma.¿En qué momento fue que el príncipe de la mirada triste se perdió en el camino de la oscuridad?


Loki es un personaje algo complejo de entender, pero quise analizar qué es lo que pasaba dentro de su cabeza en ciertas situaciones y que lo llevó a tomar tan malas decisiones.

Advertencias: actitudes depresivas del personaje central de la historia, un poco de OoC, demasiada narración y poco diálogo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel. Todo lo que se presenta aquí es con el fin de entretener.

* * *

Loki Odinson siempre se había sentido fuera de lugar en su propia familia. Para empezar, su color de ojos era diferente al de su padre y madre, al igual que su cabello oscuro y su piel pálida. Los demás niños asgardianos se burlaban de él por éste hecho.

Opacado por la sombra de su hermano mayor, y la preferencia de Odín por éste, los celos, la envidia y tristeza lo consumían por dentro, aún para su temprana edad.

—Los dos nacieron para ser reyes—eran las palabras del padre de todo, más sin embargo, Loki desde un principio se hizo a la idea de que Thor sería el elegido para gobernar Asgard.

No contaba con una gran fuerza y destreza física, pero lo compensaba con intelecto y autocontrol, fue así que cuando se dio cuenta de que entrenar para ser un guerrero no daría resultados, se inclinó por la magia, llegando a ser uno de los más diestros del reino.

Nunca tuvo amigos propios, Sif y los tres guerreros solo se llevaban con el por su amistad con el dios del trueno. Aún así, nunca le molesto que lo miraran como un inferior a ellos.

A pesar de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Loki tenía una manera de escapar de la realidad, y poder tomar venganza por cuenta propia de los que le hacían sentir mal…

Las travesuras.

Le gustaba ver el miedo en el rostro de la gente sin llegar a lastimar, era una manera de mitigar el dolor que sentía por dentro. Un arma de autodefensa que había logrado funcionar desde su adolescencia hasta la adultez.

Pero nada pudo prepararlo para lo que vendría.

—Así que hoy es el gran día—dijo con su voz serena y tímida— Hemos esperado mucho tiempo para esto.

El rubio le miró e inmediatamente posó su mano en el hombro del otro—Se lo que esto significa para ti…para nosotros…y el porque me estás diciendo esto— trató de bajar un poco la mirada, recordando aquellas promesas de cuando eran niños.

—Quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase siempre serás mi hermano, y te quiero mucho—Loki lo abrazó y por consiguiente el mayor le devolvió el gesto.

_Se cuenta, que el día de la coronación de Thor como rey, gigantes de hielo entraron al castillo para recuperar un objeto que les fue arrebatado durante la guerra, pero nadie sabe cómo llegaron hasta Asgard sin usar el Bifrost._

Loki fue el traidor, que no midió las consecuencias de sus actos;

Actuó no por ira, ni por querer llamar la atención. Sabía que su hermano no estaba listo para tal cargo, y pudo afirmarlo cuando convenció a los guerreros para ir a pelear a Jotunheim. Lo quería más que a ninguna otra persona, pero no podía evitar sentirse inferior a él, en todos los aspectos.

Nunca entendió el hecho de que Odín se dedicara a entrenarlo solamente a él y no a los dos, de no haberle dado la oportunidad de siquiera tocar el Mjolnir, ni la de contestar a varias de sus dudas.

Pero aquella batalla solo hizo más grande su mar de preguntas sin respuesta.

Aquel toque del gigante de hielo contra el que peleaba le hizo pensar que saldría mal herido de la situación, si sobrevivía claro estaba. Pero nada pasó, solo una extraña coloración azul en su brazo y una sensación de susto y desconcierto.

Tenía que volverlo a intentar, tenía que saber la causa de tan peculiar reacción que no había podido imitar con sus vastos conocimientos mágicos.

Buscó respuesta de manera abrupta y clara con su padre, y obtuvo cosas que no se esperaba.

_Odín había encontrado un bebé abandonado al terminar la batalla en Jotunheim. Solo, sin esperanza de sobrevivir, se lo llevó y crió como a su hijo, con la esperanza de que algún día ayudara a limar asperezas y lograr encontrar la paz entre el mundo de los gigantes y los asgardianos a través de él._

Así pues, Loki sintió que perdió una parte de su alma el día en que se enteró de su origen y aún más al saber que su padre era Laufey, el rey de Jotunheim.

¿Un gigante? ¿Un dios de Asgard? ¿Un juguete que el padre de todo podía usar a su antojo?

¿Qué demonios era él ahora?

Las respuestas las intentaría buscar tomando el cargo como rey de los dioses nórdicos, engañando a su hermano, matando a su padre biológico y acabando con su pueblo natal.

Los planes no salieron como debían y recibió todo lo contrario. Lucho contra su hermano en una batalla a muerte y decepcionó a Odín, por quien todavía guardaba cariño.

La inseguridad lo llevó al borde del abismo donde no hay retorno, a esa dulce tortura a la que solo él podía encontrarle razón de ser.

_Cuando crees que no puedes caer aún más bajo sigues hundiéndote, dejando una parte de tu alma y humanidad en el proceso, donde tus pensamientos te engañan y ya no tienes la confianza para salir adelante._

_Necesitas sentirte dominante ante los demás, superior y poderoso, aunque sepas que por dentro estas muriendo lentamente._

Y eso fue lo que paso.

Loki intentó esclavizar a la tierra para sentir que llenaba su vacío existencial, haciéndolo creer que tendría el control de su vida y que de alguna manera, podría sentirse querido y necesario.

Pero estaba mal, muy mal…

Ya no le importaba lastimar o matar a otros para conseguir sus objetivos, ya no sentía lástima por su viejo "yo" que tanto había sufrido cientos de años atrás, y aún peor…

Ya no amaba a su hermano.

O eso era lo que quería creer.

Thor intentó convencerlo para que regresara a casa con él y su familia, que dejara su ambición a un lado y tuviese la vida que solía llevar.

—_Una vida llena de mentiras y engaños_— Pensó.

Primero se tragaría su orgullo antes de admitir que erraba.

Ahora era solo Loki contra el mundo, contra los vengadores, tratando de hacer que se peleasen entre ellos para que pudiese alcanzar su objetivo sin obstáculos, haciendo sentir mal a una de las mejores agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D , rebajándola a sentirse como escoria e intimidándola, manipulando a una persona reformada para que matara gente inocente , robando y causando estragos por donde pasase.

Cansado y harto mentalmente, cometió el error fatal de hacer enojar a Hulk, diciéndole que era un ser superior y que de ninguna manera alguien como él podía estar a su altura, ganándose una paliza que jamás olvidaría en su vida. Tenía tantos huesos rotos, que le parecía increíble el estar consciente.

Se quedó tirado en el suelo, estupefacto, recapitulando todo lo que había sucedido hasta ése momento.

Estaba derrotado, sin ánimos, volviendo a donde empezó, no le quedó otra opción más que rendirse y regresar a Asgard con su hermano. No de buena gana, más bien como una obligación.

Las palabras no podían salir de su boca, estaba amordazado para evitar que volviera a controlar la mente de alguien a base de palabras. Un fuerte bozal de metal que lo hacía sentirse como un animal, no podía ser más frustrante.

Loki creía tener todas las respuestas para sanar el dolor en su corazón, pero fue la inseguridad lo que lo llevó a perderlo todo. Nunca las tuvo, solo se creó falsas ilusiones para tratar de engañarse, pero ni siquiera pudo convencerse a sí mismo.

Ahora cuestionaba su existencia mientras esperaba su castigo.

Pero hay cosas que Loki no sabía y que pudiesen haberlo salvado cuando comenzó a pensar que no tenía una razón de ser.

Cuando Odín regresó con él en brazos a Asgard, prometió quererlo y amarlo Como a su hijo Thor. Frigga se conmovió a l ver lo que le había pasado a tan indefensa criatura que juró cuidarlo aún así le costase su vida.

El padre de todo tenía miedo de contarle la verdad a su hijo por temor a hacerle daño, debido a esto, a veces evadía darle respuestas que pudiesen levantar sospechas. Nunca lo consideró para el trono, porque sabía que Loki tenía un destino más importante, lograr la paz. Odín nunca mintió, Loki era un rey por naturaleza al igual que Thor, solamente que no estaba en el reino que realmente merecía.

Frigga por su parte, lo cuidaría de todo lo que fuese peligroso. Lo arrullaría cuando llorase por la madrugada, le leería cuentos formando así el gusto por la lectura en su hijo y le cantaría durante toda su infancia. Nunca lo admitió ante nadie, pero entre sus dos pequeños, Loki era simplemente su favorito, por ser callado y obediente, todo lo que una madre esperaba.

Ahora lloraba desconsolada porque sabía qué clase castigo le esperaba al regresar y lo que menos quería era verlo sufrir.

Pero entre todos los afectados, Thor era el que se sentía más culpable.

Amaba tanto a su hermano, que cuando creyó que había muerto lloró desconsoladamente durante varios días, lamentándose por no haberlo podido salvar. Cuando se enteró de que estaba en la tierra y de lo que estaba haciendo, no hesitó en pedirle a su padre que fuese él el elegido para traerlo de regreso.

Thor nunca olvidaría los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, riendo , peleando, ayudándose el uno al otro…

Simplemente no podía aceptar el hecho de que alguien tan bueno como Loki se hubiese perdido en la oscuridad, la maldad y la ambición. Tenía la esperanza de que aún quedase algo de bondad en el corazón de su hermano.

Y el haría hasta lo imposible para que Loki volviese a su lado y pudiesen sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

**Me gustaría saber qué es lo que opinan. Muchas gracias por haber leído.**


End file.
